


И снова о космических пиратах

by LadyHella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHella/pseuds/LadyHella
Summary: События на удаленной колонии развивались совсем не так, как все ожидали.





	И снова о космических пиратах

— Значит, теперь ты с «Цербером». — Кайден даже не скрывал горечь в голосе. — До меня доходили слухи, что ты жив. И что ты работаешь на врага.

Шепард ответил не сразу — он пытался справиться с эмоциями, скрыть их, но получалось ничуть не лучше, чем у Кайдена. Мгновенная вспышка радости от встречи сменилась сперва недоумением, а потом раздражением. Почему, например, Гаррус не спрашивал, на кого Шепард работает? Почему даже турианец без всяких слов понял, что Джону пригодится любая помощь, и просто пошел следом, не выдвигая никаких обвинений?

— Сейчас у нас с Цербером общая цель — спасти человеческие колонии. Но это не значит, что я позволяю Призраку собой командовать.

— Это твои мысли, или ты просто повторяешь его слова? Что, если ты просто чувствуешь себя обязанным «Церберу» за твое чудесное воскрешение? Может быть, именно поэтому ты не можешь здраво оценивать ситуацию?

Оценивать ситуацию здраво Шепарду и впрямь было сложно: его переполняли эмоции, ему хотелось наорать на Кайдена, а то и двинуть ему в челюсть со всей дури. Усилием воли заставив гнев утихнуть, Шепард попробовал сменить тактику, смягчив тон.

— Мне бы очень пригодилась твоя помощь, Кайден.

Джон увидел смятение в глазах бывшего любовника, и ему показалось, что Аленко сейчас сделает шаг навстречу, улыбнется, а потом все снова станет хорошо и правильно в его бестолковой жизни. Но взгляд Кайдена потух, словно Аленко устал злиться и уже принял решение.

— Я никогда не стану работать с «Цербером». Я знаю, что такое верность Альянсу. — Кайден отвернулся, собираясь уйти, но потом задержался и добавил через плечо: — Мне нужно отправить доклад на Цитадель. Пусть там решают, стоит ли тебе верить.

Шепард лихорадочно перебирал варианты, один другого безумнее. Отчетливо он понимал одно: если дать сейчас Кайдену уйти, то ничем хорошим это не закончится. Надо любой ценой остановить его, заставить выслушать, дать понять, что Шепард не изменился, не стал живой марионеткой в руках «Цербера». 

Коммандер шагнул было следом, как рука задела висевший на бедре пистолет. Озарение было подобно вспышке молнии. Может, не самая удачная мысль, но если и это не сработает…

Кайден замер, услышав звук активированного оружия.

— Боюсь, я вынужден настаивать. — Шепард услышал свой ровный голос словно со стороны, используя тот самый командный тон, который одинаково хорошо действовал как на самых злостных преступников, так и на строптивых любовников. — Ваш пистолет, штабс-капитан.

Гаррус смотрел на коммандера в явном замешательстве, Миранда - со спокойным любопытством, но Джон проигнорировал их — все его внимание было сосредоточено на Кайдене.

— Я жду. — Снова металл в голосе. 

Аленко едва заметно вздрогнул. Он явно не ожидал такого поворота событий, и Шепард с отстраненным любопытством ждал реакции. 

Медленно, словно не веря в происходящее, Кайден отстегнул пистолет. Он помедлил, решая, не попробовать ли выхватить оружие и выстрелить первым, но не стал рисковать — отвел руку в сторону и разжал пальцы, позволив пистолету упасть в пыль. Шепард, наверное, должен был почувствовать укол вины, но вместо этого ощутил удовлетворение. Ситуация круто изменилась, и игра теперь шла по его правилам и на его поле, непонятная и странная сторонним свидетелям, но известная участникам.

— Шепард, какого черта? — В голосе Аленко звучало откровенное замешательство.

По крайней мере, зерна сомнения явно упали на благодатную почву и уже дали свои всходы.

— Руки, — вместо ответа отрывисто велел Шепард, и Кайден так же медленно поднял руки, заложив их за голову и сцепив пальцы на затылке. Вне всякого сомнения, Аленко считал, что коммандер спятил.

Да и не только он.

— Ты что, совсем рехнулся? — тихо спросил Гаррус, придвинувшись к Шепарду, но умолк, когда тот метнул на турианца короткий недобрый взгляд. 

Неизвестно, что именно Гаррус прочел в этом взгляде, но он больше не проронил ни слова; ни когда Шепард велел ему надеть наручники на пленника, ни когда они летели в шаттле обратно к Нормандии.

Зато Джокер, с которым они столкнулись у шлюза, сполна компенсировал тягостное молчание последних двадцати минут.

— Охуеть можно, коммандер, вы совсем с катушек съехали?! Додумались тоже, кого в заложники брать! Нам сейчас только не хватало, чтобы Альянс объявил награду за наши головы! И, черт возьми, это же Кайден!

— Джокер, заткнись, — устало скомандовал Шепард. — Курс на Цитадель. И это приказ!

— Так точно, сэр. — Тон, которым это было сказано, явно подразумевал под собой «идите в задницу, коммандер», и Шепард сделал себе мысленную пометку на будущее: поговорить с Джокером позже без свидетелей. Джон заметил, что другие дежурные члены экипажа украдкой наблюдают за происходящим.:

— Вам заняться нечем? Возвращайтесь к работе.

Поспешность, с которой офицеры отвернулись к своим панелям, подсказала, что голос можно было и не повышать. Кайден все это время не двигался и смотрел прямо перед собой, но Шепарду почудилась злорадная усмешка в уголках его губ. Разумеется, на кораблях Альянса дисциплина была куда жестче.

— Гаррус, свяжись с Призраком. — Разбираться еще и с «Цербером» сейчас было выше его сил. — Следуйте за мной, штабс-капитан. Нам нужно поговорить.

В лифте Аленко молча смотрел в пол, пока Шепард задумчиво разглядывал знакомый профиль, гадая, о чем штабс-капитан может думать, но лицо Кайдена ничего не выражало. И только когда он перешагнул порог капитанской каюты, Шепард заметил проблеск удивления, с которым Аленко оглядел аквариум и коллекцию кораблей. Но эмоции мелькнули и пропали, сменившись бесстрастной маской. 

Остановившись посреди комнаты, Кайден принял формальную стойку «вольно»: ноги на ширине плеч, спина прямая, руки сцеплены за спиной. Впрочем, насчет последнего выбора у него особо не было: наручники Шепард не снял, и ключ у Гарруса попросить забыл. Лицо штабс-капитана выражало мрачную решимость стоически вытерпеть любые пытки, которые мог придумать для него проклятый «Цербер», и Шепард едва сдержал ухмылку. Посмотреть со стороны, так худшие подозрения Кайдена сбывались — Цербер промыл дорогому коммандеру мозги, и дорогой коммандер совершенно не соображает, какие злодейства творит. Шепарду была противна сама мысль мучить Кайдена, но упрямство последнего определенно заслуживало наказания.

Шепард бесцеремонно толкнул его на кровать. Аленко, зло глядя на коммандера, попытался отодвинуться как можно дальше, но Шепард оседлал его бедра, прижимая к постели, и принялся отстегивать чужой нагрудник. Джон думал, что Аленко не проронит ни слова, но, когда коммандер потянул вверх его черную футболку, которую солдаты Альянса носили под броней, Кайден не удержался.

— Это в «Цербере» так будни протекают? — желчно спросил он, глядя в сторону, будто ему и посмотреть-то на Шепарда было неприятно. Вздрогнул, когда Джон провел кончиками пальцев от груди до живота, но не умолк. — Похищения людей, насилие, что дальше — убийство? Это меня ждет?

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что со мной делает один только твой голос, — шепнул ему Джон, наклоняясь ближе, почти касаясь губами уха. — Я соскучился, я хочу тебя, и у меня стоит с того самого момента, как ты меня обнял на Горизонте. И я бы поверил твоей жаркой речи, если бы моя рука не лежала сейчас на той части твоего тела, которая самым предательским образом выдает тебя. — Кайден издал протестующий звук, который перешел в стон, когда Шепард обвел его ухо кончиком языка. — Нет, Кайден. Я не стану тебя насиловать. Я собираюсь заставить тебя умолять.

Шепард поцеловал своего пленника, покусывая упрямо сжатые губы, свободной рукой задрав на Кайдене футболку до самых подмышек. Отвечать на поцелуй Аленко явно не собирался, но не отреагировать не смог. Разряды биотики всполохами стекли с пальцев Шепарда на живот Кайдена, поднялись вслед за рукой на грудь, коснулись соска — и Аленко выгнулся, глухо вскрикнув.

Шепард поцелуями спустился ниже, не переставая терзать биотикой то один, то другой сосок. Джон вылизывал и кусал нежную кожу повыше пупка, пока Кайден метался, словно в забытьи и кусал губы. Но даже это не помогало ему сдерживать стоны, поначалу гортанные, а потом странные, прерывистые, будто от боли.

— Ш-шепард… нет, стой…

Увлекшись, Джон не сразу понял, что Кайден зовет не как человек, который хочет, чтобы его партнер не останавливался.

Обеспокоенный, Шепард поднял голову и тут же выпустил свою жертву, скатившись на кровать рядом. В полумраке комнаты было хорошо видно, каким бледным стало лицо Кайдена. Биотик отрывисто, загнанно дышал и морщился, словно его настигла одна из ставших привычными мигреней.

— Кайден? — встревоженно позвал Шепард, тронув его за плечо. — Что случилось?

— Не знаю. — Аленко через силу открыл глаза, но взгляд его был мутным и блуждающим, как у пьяного. — Плохо вижу. Не имплантаты, это точно. Просто голова… сильно кружится… и… я… — Он умолк, потеряв сознание.

* * *

Пробуждение вышло довольно приятным: очнувшись, Кайден обнаружил, что лежит, укрытый, упираясь лбом во что-то теплое. Он незаметно шевельнул кистью и убедился, что наручники с него сняли. Рискнув приоткрыть глаза и оценить обстановку, Кайден уяснил, что, уютным ему показалось бедро Шепарда, который в настоящий момент сидел на своей половине кровати и мирно читал с планшета. Из чистой вредности Кайдену захотелось демонстративно отодвинуться, но, во-первых, это было бы совсем по-детски, а во-вторых… Ему давно не было так хорошо и спокойно. И он давно не спал без кошмаров про горящую Нормандию.

— Эй… — Собственный голос показался ему хриплым со сна.

Шепард положил датапад себе на живот, глядя на Аленко сверху вниз.

— Проснулся? — Он осторожно коснулся пальцами лба Кайдена. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, -— пробормотал Аленко. — Что со мной было?

— Аллергическая реакция на яд этих летающих гадов. — Шепард и не подумал убрать руку, вместо этого поглаживая Кайдена от виска к подбородку и обратно. Пытался ли он успокоить себя самого или же собеседника, Кайден так и не понял, но молча терпел. — Оба наших доктора в голос заверили меня, что меры приняты вовремя и последствий не будет. И прописали тебе постельный режим для подстраховки.

— Насколько все было серьезно?

Шепард помедлил, словно думая, стоит ли отвечать.

— Очень.

Аленко промолчал. Если бы не дурацкая выходка Шепарда, он бы сейчас летел на Цитадель, и кто знает, чем бы все закончилось.

— Полагаю, спрашивать о том, почему я раздет, смысла нет?

— Вот только не надо прожигать меня взглядом, я тут ни при чем. Доктор Чаквас настояла на том, что тебя нужно осмотреть. И меня при этом, между прочим, выставили за дверь моей же собственной каюты.

— В любом случае, теперь я дважды обязан тебе жизнью. Хотя, впрочем, это не отменяет того факта, что ты — чертов пират и подлый похититель.

— И работаю на «Цербер», — подхватил Шепард с ухмылкой. — Подлый похититель может как-то заслужить прощение?

— Даже не начинай, — предупредил Кайден, отбрасывая его руку.

— Кай…

Аленко сел, не глядя на Джона.

— Я думал, что ты мертв. Два года я пытался смириться с этой мыслью и уже начал к ней привыкать, как снова появляешься ты. Знаешь, сколько раз я видел это во сне, а потом просыпался и обнаруживал, что тебя нет?..

— Но я здесь, — мягко сказал Шепард, обнимая его за плечи, и на этот раз Кайден не стал протестовать. — И я настоящий. Я не исчезну.

— Я тебе вот ни на столечко не верю, — хмуро сказал Аленко.

— Ах, да. Я же паршивый пират. На абордаж! — Джон попытался опрокинуть Кайдена на кровать, но после непродолжительной борьбы его самого уткнули носом в подушку.

— Ну что, вздернуть тебя на виселице? — Аленко стащил с него форменную куртку.

— О, да, вздерни меня. — Шепард заржал и перевернулся на спину. Он стянул футболку, все еще хихикая. — Вздерни меня всего-м-м! — он обвил Кайдена руками за шею, нежно прикусил хозяйничающий во рту язык.

Они перекатились на бок, жадно целуясь. Кайден толкнулся коленом между ног Шепарда, бесстыдно прижимаясь, потираясь пахом о пах. Джон отозвался стоном — восхитительной вибрацией на языке. Аленко нетерпеливо подергал его за пояс, и Шепард отодвинулся, снимая брюки.

Кайден иронично приподнял бровь.

— Что?

— Это официальная мода «Цербера» — не носить нижнее белье?

— Это я подготовился. — Шепард сел на пятки, серьезно глядя на Аленко. — Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Насколько я помню, мне врачами предписан постельный режим, — последние два слова прозвучали так многозначительно, что Джон засмеялся, на четвереньках подбираясь к Кайдену сбоку.

— Сомневаюсь, что они это имели ввиду.

— Шепард?

— М-м?

— Ты опять слишком много говоришь.

— Думаю, я знаю, как это исправить. — Шепард наклонился ниже, под стон Кайдена забирая его член в рот почти целиком, прижимая языком к нёбу. Поднял голову, выпустил, чтобы провести языком по губам, и снова обхватил.

Кайден не остался в долгу — облизал ладонь и обхватил член Шепарда, двигая рукой в том же ритме. Свободной рукой он погладил Джона по копчику, потом ниже, и удивленно нахмурился, почувствовав влагу.

— Я смотрю, кто-то действительно подготовился.

Шепард усмехнулся, но смешок перешел в довольный приглушенный стон, когда Кайден протиснул внутрь сразу два пальца. Джон снова застонал и выпустил его член, прижимаясь лбом к бедру и часто дыша, но потом нашел в себе силы вернуться к прерванному занятию.

Обоих не хватило надолго: Кайден кончил первым, подавшись вперед и прихватывая губами кожу на бедра Джона, чтобы сдержать вскрик. Но ему удалось выдержать ритм, и вскоре Шепард последовал за ним, кончив в ладонь Кайдена, приоткрыв губы в беззвучном вскрике. Джон опустился на бок, словно руки его больше не держали, и Кайден чувствовал его быстрое горячее дыхание на своем животе. Пока Шепард приходил в себя, Аленко бездумно обводил его шрам кончиком пальца.

— Шепард, я тут подумал…

— М-м? — тоскливо спросил коммандер, предчувствуя по тону очередной серьезный разговор.

— Не купить ли тебе попугая?

— Что? — Неожиданный вопрос заставил Шепарда недоверчиво приоткрыть один глаз.

— Попугая, — очень серьезным тоном повторил Аленко, убирая руку. — У каждого пирата есть попугай. Он сидит на плече и картаво орет «Полундррра!».

— У меня есть Гаррус, — мрачно сообщил Джон. — Мне хватает.

— Он орет «Полундра»? — заинтересовался Кайден.

— Нет, он калибрует.

— Что-то новенькое.

— Не спрашивай. Больная тема. Потом расскажу. — Джон приподнял голову. — Если оно будет, конечно, это «потом». Но ты ведь задержишься у меня на какое-то время?

Кайден едва заметно улыбнулся, поймал ладонь Шепарда и многообещающе коснулся ее губами.


End file.
